


Homecoming

by smithy_of_words



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, awkward family meetings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9891140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smithy_of_words/pseuds/smithy_of_words
Summary: Kiran Trevelyan and Josephine go home to visit the Montilyets many times over the years. Here are some of those stories. Just fun family fluff with amusing awkwardness.





	

The first time Kiran Trevelyan walked into the Montilyet family’s dining hall, she gripped Josephine’s arm tightly.

“You said this would be an _intimate_ family gathering,” she hissed, staring at the nearly hundred faces that turned in anticipation of their entrance.

Josephine flashed her brightest smile and leaned to the side slightly, whispering, “ _Yes_ , and I also mentioned that I have two dozen cousins on my mother’s side alone.”

“I look ridiculous!”

“Well, I think you look lovely,” Josephine said quietly.

Kiran nodded at a stranger as they made their way to the main table, where Josephine’s parents and siblings sat by the roaring hearth.

She released Josephine’s arm and wobbled into a small curtsy.

“Ser. _My lady.”_ She nodded toward Yves, then to Antoinette. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you all. Josephine has said nothing but wonderful things about you all.”

Yvette squealed in delight. “Oh, isn’t she so lovely? I told you, Mama! So polite—just as she was in Halamshiral.”

The hall laughed at the outburst.

Kiran swallowed thickly, her deep amber skin flushing.

Antoine poked Yvette in the side, earning him a small yelp of protest. “Ah-ahem. Thank you on behalf of our entire family,” he gestured broadly to the full hall, “I think I can safely say that this is a moment we have all been anticipating for some time. Inquisitor, you are welcome to our home.”

Yves laughed loudly, his voice booming over the assembly. “Well, I think my son has done all the talking, _as usual_. Without further ado, let the feast begin!”

Antoinette smiled and clapped her delicate hands, and the servants began setting platters of elaborate hors d’oeuvres on the long tables. Several decanters of wine were placed at intervals around the hall, so everyone would have a steady flow of the family’s finest vintage.

The air was soon filled with many animated voices, all flowing over one another, laughing and talking.

Kiran took a deep breath and sighed, the noise a welcome distraction.

Josephine placed her hand on Kiran’s lower back softly, nudging her toward the two empty seats on the dais.

Kiran sunk down into an empty heavy oak chair rather quickly, making a small thud.

Yves sat to her left, and Josephine to her right, with Antoinette sitting beside her eldest daughter.

The family patriarch took her shaking hands gently in his warm and calloused ones. “Thank you, Inquisitor. You cannot know the honor you do us, dining here.”

Kiran mustered a small smile. “Thank you, Ser. It’s an honor to be invited. Josephine has told me of your home many times, but her words do not do it justice. And uh, it’s Kiran, if you please.”

Yves laughed, “Kiran it is then, and you may call me Yves. You must try the salted pork first. We make it properly here—none of it will taste like sadness or despair.”

That brought out a genuine laugh in Kiran.

“It’s good to hear. Yvette must have informed you of the ball in Halamshiral.”

Antoinette rolled her eyes in mock annoyance. “She only just stopped talking about it when she received word of your arrival. Good gossip is hard to come by in recent times, it seems.”

Josephine took a small sip of her wine and pressed her napkin delicately to her lips. “Mama, could we change the subject? We’ve traveled such a long way, and I think I can safely say for us both that politics is the last thing we wish to discuss.”

Kiran nodded, grateful.

“Ah, yes, of course. I’m so sorry, my dear. You’ve been away for such a long time, you know, it’s hard to know what to speak of first.”

Yvette piped up from the other end of the table, “Ask them how they met, Mama! It’s such a romantic story.”

“Yvette!” Josephine dragged her hands down her face.

Kiran grabbed her glass and took a large swig of wine, coughing. It was going to be a long night.

 

\---

 

As the embers of the fire died down, and the servants cleared the last of the dishes, Kiran rested her face on the cool (but slightly sticky) surface of the table.

“If I never eat anything else again, it will be too soon,” she moaned, slurring her words slightly.

Josephine nodded, her face slightly flushed from the wine. “I love petite-fours as much as Leliana, but there has to be a limit sometimes. I think we crossed that line three hours ago.”

Kiran giggled, “Ohh…and you’d have thought that Yvette wanted everyone to hear about our love life more than stopping Corypheus. _Don’t her scars make her look so dashing and roguish!”_

“I can never look Uncle Reginald in the face again,” Josephine sighed.

Kiran sat up, grinning. “You have to admit though, the singed beard _does_ add a touch of character. And it will be a reminder to keep his roaming hands to himself.”

“It will certainly make for a better story than the time he was nearly gored to death hunting a boar with the Empress’ third cousin twice removed. You know, I even think he was lying about that…probably some baron or other…if that.” Josephine narrowed her eyes.

“Heh heh…the _scandal_. Well, my dearest one,” Kiran yawned, “I will find my way to our chambers, if you don’t mind. Unfortunately, your brothers promised to take me on a ride through the vineyards tomorrow. I may have challenged them to a race. It’s all…a little hazy.”

Josephine giggled, “Yes, quite right. Thankfully, I convinced Mama to allow us to stay on the first floor by the garden. I doubt we could make it up the stairs anyhow.”

The scullery maids tending to the ashes from the hearth guided both women to the main doors, giggling behind their hands as Kiran and Josephine stumbled down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> As far as I know, Josephine's mother never gets named. But I did notice that her father is named Yves, and there's Yvette, of course; so I thought that maybe Antoine (one of Josephine's brothers) was named after his mother--hence Antoinette for her.
> 
> Un-beta'd, so please let me know if there are any grammar mistakes or other suggestions.  
> Thank you for reading, as always. : )


End file.
